Dormin Luthar
Dormin Luthar '(1879-15 April 1907) was a Espanian viscount, inquisitor, spymaster, peer of Espana, and finally Espanian ambassador to Karoleva. He is best known for his role for using Erik Verraten to weaken the Karolevian throne. Early Career Luthar began studying medicine but was forced by his father to enlist to the Espanian army as a field surgeon. He enjoyed gathering secrets and using pain to gain information from wounded enemies. After a tour, he was enlisted in the Emperor's Inquisition. After about a decade of service in the Inquisition, he became a high ranking Inquisitor and spymaster for the Emperor. After he inherited his father's title, he was then became an Espanian peer and was a member of the Espanian Parliament. Dormin was chosen by other viscounts to act as Espana's representative. Involvement in the Christmas Revolt of 1905 in Karoleva Dormin Luthar used Erik Verraten as a puppet for Espana in order to overthrow the Petrovna family. This failed however as Verraten and his army were defeated by the Eurovan army on 26 December 1905 and Verraten was executed a month later. It is suspected that he was in St.Romovna before the revolt of 1905. Ambassador to Karoleva in 1907 In 1907, Luthar was ordered to travel to Karoleva in order to pave the way for Espanian invasion. He left his wife, Anna, and his unborn son. Luthar was at the Karolevian court for three months before the attacks on Belinsky. Before the coronation of Nikolai II, Dormin tortured Bear Jenkins about Erik Verraten's operation and about Juste dan Renon before killing him. Dormin also organized with local rebel leaders to spread propaganda against the Petrovna family. Dormin attended Nikolai II being Espana's ambassador to Karoleva. Dormin helped Grand Duchess Maria after she got attacked by Mad Mohan. He got into a fight with Mad Mohan and captures him and return the vial of Maria's blood to her room. Dormin was able to form a rebel militia and kidnapped a man's family in order to get him to follow his orders before the celebratory ball which he attended. Dormin released Mad Mohan in order to follow him to his boss Stanislav. Dormin talked business with him but nothing came out of it. Dormin formed his militia in the Haunted Forestbefore meeting Lisbeth Vaughn in a tavern. Lisbeth agreed to work with Dormin and she told him what she knew about Juste dan Renon and Justin Tombs. Dormin told Lisbeth to organize a group of men to raid the Alexander Palace vault while he caused a disturbance in the palace. The Charity Ball Dormin Luthar order Alexander Moran, a sniper, to set up in a tower near the Alexander Palace. Dormin gave a man named James him entry fee, invitation, and ambassador's ring and let him go to the Alexander Palace while Dormin beat and stabbed himself. Dormin collapsed at the gate saying he was robbed and a man stole his invitation, he ended up passing out woke up in the palace infirmary. The man named James shouted on top of the palace balcony about the Petrovna family tyranny before being shot by Alexander Moran. At the same time Lisbeth Vaughn raided the royal vault and he ordered her to use it to buy military supplies. When he attended the ball he spoke with Isabella Affini where they talked about the Christmas Revolt. Dormin then spoke to Lisbeth where they talked about the militia and why she was willing to revolt. Dormin told her that Verraten was a proxy to weaken the country for invasion and the Karolevian monarchy will end by winter and controlled by Espana and the country will burn to the ground as soon as the militia is ready. He orders her to learn where food comes into the city and it's stores, communications, how utilities work, etc. Attack in Belinsky Dormin ordered for 200 men in his militia to Belinsky before he went to the train station to find a crate of trinitrotoluene and told his men to take it the warehouse district and told Lisbeth to give to signal to blow up the crate. Then Dormin ordered his men to attack the city gate and blew it up while he was in the palace watching Juste dan Renon shot at the royal family in the garden. When Grand Duchess Charlotte was shot in the leg by Renon, Dormin offered to help due to his experience as a field marshal after questioning Nikolai II about Renon. Dormin fixed Charlotte's bullet wound along with asking her about Renon as well. Shortly after he saw Lisbeth Vaughn taken into the infirmary. Dormin helped pull the bullet from Lisbeth's arm and secretly gave her a knife to escape imprisonment. The next day he made a wheelchair made out of chair from the library so she could travel around the palace. Dormin was in the palace ballroom when Juste dan Renon broke into the palace. Dormin and Justin Tombs, a guard, fought Renon before he vanished. Dormin and Justin were taken to the infirmary to fix their wounds. Grand Duchess Maria asked what had happened and Domin told her he believed it to be a assassination attempt on Grand Duchess Charlotte but both he and Justin Tombs stopped him. In the palace Dormin killed a soldier that held a message about the city of Alingsky and dumped him in a garbage chute. Then he spoke to Grand Duchess Maria in the library and asked her about Renon and the Christmas Revolt. Dormin told her that he was Chief Inquisitor for Espana and he was chosen to be Ambassador by his peers. This made Grand Duchess Maria suspicious of him and he got his things from his suite and set a bomb in his rooms which blew up the contents inside. Dormin left the palace and ordered Lisbeth Vaughn to round up his men and Malenkov. But he lost Lisbeth and Malenkov's support when they learned that Espana was killing innocents. Justin Tombs searched Dormin's suite and found evidence that implicated him in working to attack Karoleva. Siege of Belinksy During the start of the Seige of Belinsky, Dormin was in the Inquistor's ship in the harbor drinking wine watching as Moorsemen rowed to the city and cannons start to bombard the dock side of the city. Dormin himself fired a cannon when he saw the Espanian's forces starting to dwindle killing not only Karolevian soldiers but Moorsemen as well. First Infiltration of the Alexander Palace Dormin and a squad of men went into Belinsky into a secure building where they prepared to go into the Alexander Palace and kill the Petrovna's. A group a rebel soldiers fired guns at the main palace gate and nearby buildings filled with white phosphorous. Dormin and his men went into the Alexander Palace. First killing the maid's in the kitchens, then firing into the War Room filled with generals were he thought the Petrovna's where. While in the halls, Dormin and his men fought with Justin Tombs, Juste dan Renon, and the Royal Guard. Dormin's men were killed and he went to find the Petrovna's alone. Assassination attempt on Grand Duchess Maria Dormin found the Petrovna family in the palace library but before he could get inside he was attacked by Juste dan Renon, both crashing into the library. Dormin was able to get a hold of Grand Duchess Maria and almost stabbed her in the throat before being stopped by Juste dan Renon and both fell out of a nearby window. Second Infiltration of the Alexander Palace & Death Dormin survived his fight with Juste dan Renon and woke up in the hotel his men were occupying. As more Espanian soldiers attacked the palace gate, Dormin and his men infiltrated the palace again. Dormin met Juste dan Renon in the palace ballroom where Juste dan Renon told him that he was never a part of the rebellion and he forged his confession. They both fought until Juste dan Renon was able to stab Dormin in the chest, killing him. Juste dan Renon would present Nikolai II with Dormin Luthar's sword before Nikolai II's assassination attempt. Burial Juste dan Renon ordered for his Wraiths to give Dormin a proper burial for a warrior. Dormin's body was stolen from the morgue, pretreated with oil and resin, and cremated on bundled pyre wood with coins over his eyes. Justin Tombs saw this but did not stop it and instead told them to collect the ashes and have them sent to Espana. Marriage Luthar married a beautiful noblewoman named Anna, an heiress, with red hair he met at a ball during the summer. While their marriage was arranged by their families, they seemed to love each other. He left his wife and unborn baby soon after their marriage to go to Karoleva. They had one issue. Titles and Styles '?-? ''His Grace, Dormin Luthar'' ?-''' '''15 April 1907 ''His Grace, Vicont''é de X?